Encountering Your Own Country
by XxFlamingSnowxX
Summary: Who knew that Sydney from Australia would enocounter her OWN home country! With her best friend Laura by her side, what will happen between these two? What is Laura's ultimate plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Date: October 7****th**

**Time: 8:47 am**

**Location: Sydney's House**

**Sydney's POV**

The alarm rang off; beep, beep, beep. I slam my hand on that annoying buzzer and sit up on my bed. I stare back at the _damn _alarm clock and I look at the time, _8:47 am. _Who knew! I woke up at a normal time. This is really rare, mate! Well, anyway, I jump off my bed and I head straight for the bathroom. I pause and look at myself in the mirror. _God, I wake up and this is what I get on my birthday, mate?_ I thought. _Damn you bed! I wanted my hair a bit decent so I could take less time to fix my hair. _So that didn't work out so I chose to just fix my hair anyway, wetting it and blow-drying it so it would curl.

So, after all of _that _I rush downstairs and went out to the patio, to be greeted by a good friend of mine, Laura. She's such a beautiful girl. She has naturally straight blonde hair, reaching to the middle of her back, which is billowing in the wind as it picks up speed. Her blue-green eyes sparkle with life as she smiles, lighting up her eyes. Man, I'm pretty jealous at her looks. Even I can't pull something so simple like that and be attractive. Any who, she does have pretty big breasts, but don't mention that to her. You rather be dead than feel the wrath of her rage. She is rather tall. With her being 5'11, I use her to grab stuff off of high cabinets and what not. Her pale skin glistens when hit by the beaming sun. Eh? Enough talk about her and let's get back to the story!

"Good morning, Sydney! I've been waiting _all_ morning to say this so here it goes," Laura takes a breath and starts,

Happy birthday to _you_~!

Happy birthday to _you_~!

Happy birthday to Sydney~!

Happy birthday to _you_~!

My face beams red as she sang. Her voice is so stunning. It sounds like a songbird in the morning. When I sing, I sound like a dying kangaroo out in the Outback being attack by a dingo. _That was so sweet of Laura to sing that to me….wait? Do I smell food? _I think hungrily. _I haven't eaten anything and I'm usually the one who bakes around here. It smells… very sweet, mate! God, I love her! _I pull out a chair from under the patio table and sat down next to Laura, who was already sitting down.

"So, mate! What's baking here? I smell something very sweet and I would like to know what you're baking." Sydney says as she takes a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell. Laura giggles and grins.

"I'm baking cake, of course! It is your birthday after all. Also, instead of one present, I got you two." I turn towards the patio door, looking into the kitchen. Then, I went back to Laura.

"Wait, what? Why two gifts, mate?" I cock my head sideways in confusion. _Why two? I mean, she usually gets me one gift on my birthday. I'm only turning 14, nothing big about that age._ I think to myself contently. _I hope to figure this one out soon, mate. _Laura got up from the table, pushed her chair in, and went back in the house. I just stood there, dumbfounded, having no idea why she went inside. I just follow her inside anyway.

"Hey Syd, I know it's your birthday and all, but could you please make breakfast? You know what happens in the kitchen when I cook stuff. Baking is good for me. It's cooking that makes the kitchen catch on fire." Laura looks at me apologetically. I can't let that face down, mate! I mean, it's like the irresistible puppy eye face.

"Alright, fine. I guess I get to make whatever I want for breakfast, huh? Then, I shall fry some eggs up and have some toast to go with it. I'll add bacon as well. Sounds good, mate?" Laura nods her and checks the timer in the kitchen to see when the cake will be done. I have to tell ya, mate. That chick can bake like a pro. She makes them sweet and wonderful. I love her cakes the best. I head to the kitchen and start cooking up the bacon and the toast. Then, I start the eggs.

**Time: 9:13 am**

**Location: Sydney's House?**

Laura and I finally finish our food and Laura blindfolded me earlier and now we are walking somewhere. I can't see, so I really have no idea where we are going. I can't tell if I'm in my _own_ house or somewhere else. I feel like I'm in one of those movies where you are being held captive by your kidnapper and they are moving you somewhere else in the house. They also have a knife up to your neck, in case you escape and you'll end up dead with that blade slicing across your neck. That's _scary_, mate!

"No peaking! I have brought something here to show you~!" Laura chuckles and continues to guide me into some unknown area. _Wait, why would she bring something over to my house? Or did she mean someone? _Thoughts are running through my head at the speed of light, trying to gather them all in a bundle, but won't obey me. _I wish I knew what she meant, mate. _

"Alright, buddy. I'll take the blindfold off of you. I'll explain after you see this." Laura quickly rips the blindfold off. I flashed my eyes and in front of me stand a very tall man. When I mean tall, I mean _towering_ tall. He's quite well over 6 feet tall. I stand at about 5'9. Pretty sad, mate. The first thing that caught my eye was his bright, glistening emerald green eyes. I can see some determination in those eyes. It's like, you couldn't resist those eyes. When you stare directly at them for just a little bit, you start to get lost in them and can't snap out of it. Next thing I see on him is the Band-Aid on the bridge of his nose. I wonder where he got that. It could be anything! Then, his face is covered in dirt, or so it seems like it. It looks like he just came back from a safari adventure. Also, I notice that his slicked-back spiky hair has two defying-gravity hair pieces sticking from the side of his hair. _That's odd._ I think to myself. _This man is very…interesting. Interesting indeed, mate! _He has some sort of safari outfit on him. The safari clothing consists of; khaki shorts with two pockets, a khaki shirt with a collar, two chest pockets, and rolled up sleeves, a green scarf, a dark brown belt, light brown socks, and dark brown hiking boots. On his head lays shaded a sunglass, which makes him a bit of a cool guy by looks. _Man, this guy reminds me of Steve Irwin a lot…_ I thought as a huge smile appears on his face, looking towards me. _What kind of gift is this? I mean, is it some random stranger off the road? What was Laura thinking when she brought this guy here? My God, mate! I need some answers. _I show a polite grin to this _"Steve Irwin" _look alike.

"Laura, not to be rude, but who is this person? I've never seen him before. How is _this _my gift, mate? Laura sighs with irritation and shakes her head. _What did I do to make her so irritated? She does get irritated easily, but still…..what's going on? This better not be a soul mate or she wants me to like this guy. No way in hell will I like this guy. He can be my friend, but not a soul mate._ My thoughts got interrupted by Laura giving me the, you-better-behave-in-front-of-our-guest glare.

"I will introduce you to him. His name is-"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but this chapter's got to end. I wonder who could guess who this is. Just kidding, mate! You already know if you watch Hetalia. Next chapter will come out soon. Maybe today…..**


	2. Update

**Okay guys, sorry I haven't been on Fanfiction posting chapters lately. I've been in the middle of a move now. Please deeply forgive me for this. To make it up, I'll try to post a new chapter to both my stories in the next week or two. I'm in North Carolina now, but I'm visiting family in Illinois at the moment. I'll be back in a few days. Don't you worry! I hope that you guys understand and will be patient for just a little longer. Sydney will be very excited for me to get back to writing before school starts (that's on the 21st).**

**Sydney: Mate, I've been waiting for too long now. My sanity is becoming a sliver now.**

**Me: Alright fine! Right when I get back. My computer has arrived yesterday so when I head back, I'll get right down to stories.**

**Sydney: You better get started then, mate! I want to know who this guy is! **

**Me: Alright. Laura, I can't believe you left the story off on a cliffhanger.**

**Laura: That wasn't me! YOU decided to end it there.**

**Me: Oh...right. Well, say goodbye everyone.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Well, I'll be back on soon. Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 2

"_Wait…__**WHAT!?**_You're telling me that you brought this guy to our house and he turns out to be a personification of a _**countr**_**y**_? _Mate, this is not a good idea!" I shriek as I start to drag Laura into a random closet and lock the door. Laura nods her head and reveals a slight smirk.

"Sydney, this is your chance to be friends with this guy." Laura starts flailing her arms up and down franticly, trying to get my attention, and to think about the situation, "You are always stressed out because of your full time job working at the steak house downtown and all of that other nonsense. Or better yet, maybe I can patch you two up and you guys can be soul mates! Oh gosh! It can turn out this way and you'll be thanking me for all of this." Laura let out a squeal and I just roll my eyes. _This is not going to happen. No way in hell, mate!_

"Laura, listen to me. I really have no feelings for this guy. We can at least be friends just to make you happy, mate. Other than that, no soul mate! I really don't like this idea of yours, but I'll agree to it for this _one_ time. Got it?" Laura shows a smirk, but eventually nods her head.

"Okay then, Syd! When you fall for this guy and decide to ask him out, you'll still thank me in the end. I can't wait for all of this to happen soon!" Laura lets out another small squeal and wraps her arms around Sydney's neck. Sydney lets out a few choking sounds.

"Mate….I…can't…breath…" Laura finally throws her arms off of the Australian and unlocks the door. She swings the door open and rushes back to the room where the stranger is and drags me across the floor. Okay I wouldn't say that literal, but she did grab me by the wrist and yank me into the other room.

As we enter the room, that guy was sitting on the couch, reading one of Sydney's books that she left on the coffee table earlier. I swear he looks so interested in that book that it looks like he's trying to get himself into the story and to be a part of the plot that's happening before his emerald green orbs. I pretty much glared at him for quite a few minutes until he lowers my book down and turns his head to my direction. I quickly look away, pretending that I never even noticed him sitting there. I look at him in the corner of my eyes while hurrying into the kitchen, watching him as he puts a bookmark in the book at where he stopped, and sets the book down. I rush over to the fridge and rearranged some condiments and what not. He noticed me at last and tip-toes behind me. I didn't realize he was behind me until…

"Well well! Looks like you're an organized person, mate. I like girls that can do that." When the Australian accent hit my eardrum, I jump up and held my breath. I spin around to find the tall Australian leaning over me, looking into the fridge. I sigh in relief as he darts his eyes at me and showing a beaming smile and a wink. He must be either impressed with me or how I organized the refrigerator so quickly. I, in return, gave him a small smirk and shut the fridge door closed. The Aussie took a few steps back as I walk away from the kitchen and head towards my room.

Suddenly, I skid to a halt as a wild Laura appears out of nowhere, wearing a party hat and a blinding smile. I have to admit, mate. She can wear just about anything that would look good on her. I'm still surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment. Either that or she does have one, but never told me. I'd go with the latter. She can catch any good looking guy with those looks. I can't do that. I mean, look at me. I'm not that thin, I don't have shinny straight hair, and I have glasses and braces. I've been called a nerd and a geek for my entire life, mate! It really sucks. I'm actually shocked that she's friends with a nerdy geek like me. Shouldn't she hang out with other good looking girls like her? Well, I don't understand this world, mate….

"Hey Syd! Hey Syd! Hey Syd!" Laura squeals at she blows her blow horn in my face. I chuckled and showed a slight smile on my face. The Aussie…_Wait a boomeranging second! I still don't even know his feaking name, mate! I better ask Laura as soon a possible. It's driving me nuts calling him that name. I'm an Aussie too, you know! _Okay, as I was saying, the Aussie enters the hallway and gives me a wink (again!).

"Hey Laura, sorry, but could you come into the closet with me? I need to ask you something." Laura's beaming face turns into a very serious look and nods her head, while giving me a sinister smirk.

"Man, you must love me that much to get into a closet with me. If you know what I mean." My face flushes red and my mouth opens up to say something, but I got interrupted by the Australian.

"Really!? You're a lesbian, Sydney? Mate, I never knew that! Laura never told me this….I didn't realize that until now…." Oh no! I can't believe Laura did that, in front of him of all people. I turn around to face the Aussie and said,

"No it's not what it looks like! Laura's just kidding. I swear on my life. I'm completely straight! I just need to be in a room so I can talk to her privately! Please understand, sir." He looks down at my pleading face and sighs in relief. _Good, he actually understands._

"Oh….I see it now. Sorry about that, mate. It looks like Laura tricked me again into another one of her cruel jokes." He gives Laura a death glare and continues, "That's good you're straight. At least to other guys who are straight think it's a good thing. Oh gosh, mate! It looks like I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Steve Kirkland. I am from Australia, technically in New South Wales. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. I've already gathered that you're name's Sydney, huh? Where are you from?" I studied his physical features as he talks to me. He's still very tall….how?!

"Oh….I-I am from New South Wales as well. I was born in Sydney. That's how I got my name. My mother decided to name me after the capital." Steve looks at me in awe. Seriously, is he okay? People don't look at me like that at all. Why him? He shouldn't waste his time on me. "Hey, mate. Could I call you Syd? That sounds like a cool nickname for you. Hey, did you need to talk to Laura privately still?"

"Oh um….sure. I guess you could call me that. It's fine by me. Oh, never mind about talking to her. I can talk to her later. Would you like some lunch, mate? I can whip up some fish and chips if you would like." I look back to realize that Laura had escaped and was in her room, peeping through the crack in her door. She gave me a thumbs up and I just roll my eyes and spun back to face Steve. He nods his head in approval.

"Syd, I might as well put you to the test, since you're a native Aussie, huh? Make the best fish and chips I've ever eaten and I'll take you out to dinner for your birthday. If you don't, then I'll have to sleep in your comfy bed and you have to sleep in the guest room, and that bed is as hard as a rock, mate. Ready?" I didn't have time to think about it because Steve immediately took my hand, and to my dismay, I blushed. He drags me into the kitchen, but before he gets me started on cooking, he turns around, looking deep into my blue-grey eyes and says, "Also for you, miss. Happy birthday, Sydney." Now the competition has begun.

**So, will Sydney beat Steve's challenge? Or will she be beaten by another Aussie judging her cooking? What's in store for these two while Laura is laying on her bed, concentrating on her next ultimate plan? Find out next in Encountering Your Own Country. Please favorite me, follow me, favorite the story, or follow my story if you are enjoying it so far. Trust me; more things will happen very soon. Lots of adventures will happen when the Aussie is in town! I do not own Steve Kirkland, Laura, or Hetalia. I do own Sydney. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Date: October 7****th**

**Time: 11:24 am**

**Location: Laura's Room in Sydney's House**

**Laura's POV**

** "**Hahaha! Finally! My plan is working spectacularly. See that, my friends. This is called, 'How-to-Hook-Up-Your-Best-Friend-With-Some-Guy-You -Meet-At-A-Restaurant.' I can see it now. Those two walking side-by-side, holding each others hands and Sydney giving that Aussie a peck on the cheek. Oh God! This is the best damn idea I've ever came up with that involved getting two people together." I did a mini free-fall onto my bed and I smile at the ceiling, having an image of those Aussies together. _Man, life is good for these people_. I thought contently to myself. _Wait, I'm giving Sydney some good tips and what not to get her together with someone, but…I'm still single. HAHAHA! That's hilarious! Why would anyone like me? HAHAHA! _I kept laughing inside and I sat up on my bed and I grab my phone off my dresser. I unlock it and touch the app leading to Facebook. I log in quickly, darting my eyes towards the door to see if either Sydney or Steve comes peeping through here. I place my phone down on my bed as I dash for my door to see if anyone was being a peeping tom or just being plain nosy. I swing the door open like my room was on fire and I have to get out or else I'll burn alive. But, in the corner of my eyes, I see Sydney and Steve having a deep conversation. I quietly close my door and open it back up just a crack. Then, I overhear something between the two that made my ears perk up like a fox hearing rustling sounds of leaves on the forest floor.

"Syd, I might as well put you to the test, since you're a native Aussie, huh? Make the best fish and chips I've ever eaten and I'll take you out to dinner for your birthday. If you don't, then I'll have to sleep in your comfy bed and you have to sleep in the guest room, and that bed is as hard as a rock, mate. Ready?" I hid myself farther into my room, but still hearing the faintest sounds coming from the living room. _Good thing my room is at the beginning of the hallway so I can overhear private conversations._ I smirk at my comment and continue to listen. But, then all I could hear were random sounds. _Damn! They're in the kitchen! I can't hear from there. Wait, I heard something about cooking. Good thing I'm not cooking. I wouldn't want to burn our little Aussie lovebirds alive. _I did a sinister chuckle to myself and I close my door and went back to my phone to private message a friend of mine about my awesome plan….

**Time: 11:45 am**

**Location: Sydney's Kitchen**

**Sydney's POV**

I can't believe that Aussie just drug me into my _own_ kitchen just to challenge _me_ to see if I can fry the _best_ fish and chips for lunch. That is not a daily occurrence, mate, nor do I want that to even happen! I haven't seen Laura in about almost 30 minutes now. I wonder…..she's probably writing in her secret diary that I believe she actually has or she's on her phone surfing the Internet. Forget about her for a moment, does Steve now have something up his sleeve? What has this world come to, mate? I peer over my shoulder to see that Steve had put on some glasses (Where did he even get those? Out of the sky?). He was reading that same book again, I still don't know why though. He eventually notices me looking at him with a puzzled look and dashes his eyes towards the stove. I roll my eyes and went back to rummaging through the fridge, grabbing the right things to make my fish-and-chips. I then went into the pantry and got some things out. Finally, I went to making my best fish-and-chips.

**Time: 12:23 pm**

**Location: Laura's Bedroom**

**Laura's POV**

Okay so I messaged one of my best friends Elizabeta, who lives right down the street. Now, you're thinking, 'Man! You are lazy! Why don't you just walk your ass down there yourself?' and my answer is, because, well, I don't feel like it! Elizabeta can walk down here if she wanted to. Elizabeta has lived in America for about 2 years and has learned quite a lot of English since. She's Hungarian, if you didn't know that, which I'm pretty sure you did, but who gives a damn about that? Anyways, so here's how our message went….

Me: Hey Lizzie! How's it going? I know I could walk down to your house and all, but I don't feel like it. So could you head to my house today?

Elizabeta: Sure! Of course I would. Is this another one of your awesome plans to get more people together?

Me: You got it, sista! This time, I met this guy at a restaurant and he's Australian and my room-mate, Sydney, is an Aussie as well. I'm pretty sure you know her by now. So my plan was to get these two together so that she isn't stressed all the time coming home and ignoring me and take naps. This has to stop! So when you head to my house, I'll open my window and you sneak past the other windows so no one sees you, and slip in. Got it?

Elizabeta: Got it! I'll be there in about 5 minutes!

Me: See you then! Viszontlatasra!

Elizabeta: Viszontlatasra to you, too!

My ultimate plan is about to begin in T minus 10 minutes! _BWAHAHAHA!_

** Cliffhanger! So, what is Laura's plan? Why does she need her Hungarian friend for help? Find out next on Encountering Your Own Country! I do not own Facebook, Hetalia, Steve, Laura, and the Internet. I own Sydney, though. Favorite and, of course, follow me and the story so you can catch up on some epic chapters and awesome plots. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Time: 12:38 pm**

**Location: Sydney's Kitchen**

**Sydney's POV**

After_ so_ much time frying up my homemade fish-and-chips, I finally finished it and have slipped them onto the plate for the judge, Steve, to give me his score on my cooking. I pray to God that he would listen to me and let me pass the test. I hope he's on my side….Suddenly; I hear his Australian accent hit my eardrums and made my stomach flip. I start to listen.

"Well, well, well, mate! I'm not sure how to tell you this…Well, I guess you won. I'll have to take you out to dinner tonight." I couldn't find the words to come to my mouth after hearing that. I was completely speechless. I won! I WON! He likes my cooking! I guess I've earned his respect. He finishes eating all the food and the Aussie continues, "Well, miss. What restaurant would you choose this evening?" He gave me a slight bow, puts the plate in the sink, and waits for my answer.

"Well, how about 'the Outback.' It's my favorite restaurant in town. I still can't believe I won. So, what time will we be leaving, good sir?" I ask with much curiosity. He just winks and me and pipes up,

"We will be leaving at 7:00 sharp. I do not care if you wear formal or casual. I will be wearing formal, just because it's my lucky day, mate! I'll see you at 7. First, you'll have to pick me up at 6:30 because in a few minutes, I have to leave to go shopping, mate. Just pick me up in front of the old church downtown. See you soon, miss." Steve grabs his car keys and walks out the door, leaving me standing there, watching him leave. Then, my stomach flips as I see him get into the car to leave. Right after that, my heart suddenly got shot with jolting pain. _What is this feeling? I've never felt something like this before. Damn, it hurts seeing him leave. But…..why? He's just a friend of mine. Is this normal for friends to feel this way? _I stop asking myself questions and I walk down the hallway and I start knocking on Laura's door.

(Knock, knock, knock) "Laura?" (Knock, knock, knock) "Laura?" (Knock, knock, knock) "Laura?" I repeat those steps over and over again until Laura finally opens the door. She looks at me with her cheesy smile.

"Hey Syd! How's it going? I'm going to be busy in five minutes, so what's up?" I look at her puzzled, but continued onto what I was going to tell her.

"Hey, Laura. Steve and I are going out to dinner since I won his 'fish-and-chips' challenge and promised me if I won, he would do me a favor. So, he's taking me out to eat, I do not want you to destroy the house or do any practical jokes while I'm gone. I'll be leaving in a few hours, so you'll have to survive with me those hours, mate. Enjoy yourself in that room by yourself." Laura just smirks at me and gives me a quick nod and shuts the door on me. _Gee what's wrong with her? Is she planning something? Doing homework? Or...I don't know._ I walk into the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

**Time: 12:43 pm**

** Location: Laura's Bedroom**

** Laura's POV**

"Well, at least I know that Sydney and Steve are out for dinner tonight. I can use my plan when they get back! This is perfect." I said out loud to myself. Then, all of a sudden, I heard rustling outside my bedroom window. Curiosity strikes me and I went over to my window and I open it. A fairly tall woman with long wavy chestnut hair with bright emerald eyes pops her head up out of the bush. She wore her bright yellow flowers in her hair, with it being pinned back on the sides. That's my good friend, Elizabeta. She came just in time, too. I motion her that it's safe and she carefully slips into the room and shuts the window. She fingers her hair to find any straggling pieces of branches or leaves and takes it out. She looks at me and gives her a big smile.

"Hello, Laura! It's nice to see you again! So you told me that you have a plan in store for these lovebirds, huh? Well, so what's the plan?" Elizabeta looks at me with so much curiosity that it's the only thing that's on her mind at this very moment. I nod my head.

"Alrighty! So what's happening is that Steve and Sydney are going out for dinner tonight because Sydney won some crazy frying challenge of his and he promised her to take her out to dinner. I don't know where it's at though. If I had to guess, it would be at 'the Outback' down the street from here. She goes there a lot. Trust me, she does. So I'll set up my plan when you are ready and it'll take action right when they get back. Sydney told me no pranks while she's gone, but the prank starts when she enters the house, so technically, I'm following her rule still. Am I right, Lizzie?" Elizabeta nods her head in agreement and continues listening.

"So here's the plan…"

**Ooooh sorry! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry it's short, but the chapter would have been too long if I had put both parts together. Trust me; the next part WILL be longer. Just hold your horses for a while longer. So, what is Laura's plan? Find out next in Encountering Your Own Country. Follow and Favorite the story! See you soon! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Time: 6:14 pm**

**Location: Sydney's Living Room**

**Sydney's POV**

I finally finished getting ready for dinner. Since Steve told me he was going formal, that's what I did, just so he isn't alone. I wore a simple black dress going halfway between my knee and my ankle with silver rhinestones at the bottom. I wore a shiny pearl bracelet on my right wrist and a pearl necklace around my neck. I put on some simple pearl earrings that hang down just a little bit and had very little makeup. I despise makeup, but I did it anyway. I had put my hair up in a stylist bun and had some curly hair fall from my bun to look innocent and cute. I had put on some black flats, since I despise high heels as well. I stop looking at myself in the mirror and I dart my eyes towards the living room clock. _Oh damn it, mate! It's almost time to go!_ I quickly get my wallet, because I also despise purses_. Hehehe, I despise everything. _I knock on Laura's door and I heard a rustling in the room, like someone had snuck through her bedroom window. I didn't worry about that for a moment and Laura finally opens the door.

"Hey Laura, mate. I have to get going. Steve's waiting for me downtown by the old church. Please be good for me and don't do any pranks while I'm gone." Laura just snickers.

"Silly! You already told me that. First off, the house won't be on fire. Promise! Have a good time at the Outback, sweetie!" Laura blew a kiss with her hand and I roll my eyes. _Wait….how did she know that I was going to the Outback? No time to ask that, I'll be late! _Laura shuts her door and I speed walk to the door and I swing it open and then I slam it.

**Time: 6:17 pm**

**Location: Laura's Bedroom**

**Laura's POV**

"Hey Lizzie! The coast is clear! You can get out now." Just as I said that, Elizabeta pops out of my ginormous hamper, having a sock on top of her head and a grey shirt off her shoulders. She takes them off her body and springs out of the hamper. She lands feet first to the ground and sighs in relief.

"My goodness! That was very close! I thought I was caught for sure. Just another reminder, please do your laundry. I don't want to hide in your dirty clothes again." Elizabeta reminds me in a serious tone, but still sounds more like a joke. She puts the clothes she thrown back into the dirty clothes hamper and closes the closet, which had the hamper in.

"So, you understand the plan, right? We need to get started as soon as possible. I don't know if she'll be gone for 30 minutes or over an hour, but we have to be ready at any moment for this to work. Comprende?" I give her a questioning look and Elizabeta gives me a slight nod. "Good, now let's get started!"

**Time: 6:39 pm**

**Location: In front of the Old Church**

**Steve's POV**

Alright, mate! So I'm waiting outside of the old church downtown. I went inside it a few minutes ago to see how it was, just to make time go by. It was pretty decent, I guess, mate. I mean, it was too modern. I guess that's how Americans are. Am I right, mate? _Oh boomerang! Here she comes! _I remind myself through my thoughts. _Gosh, I wonder what she's wearing. I hope she wears at least semi-formal clothing. _I start to fix my slicked-back hair, trying to flatten down my cowlicks, but won't cooperate. I just left it there, sticking up. I put away my shades in my case and I fix my tie. I wore a solid black suit with a bright maroon colored tie and a white formal shirt under it. I also have on black trousers, a black belt, and fancy black dress shoes.

The car pulls up slowly in front of me and I approach the front door and I swing it open. The first thing that caught my eye when the door opened was her. I stood there a few moments, soaking in all of her beauty into my eyes. _My God, she was beautiful, mate!_ Her slender body went well with her black dress, and the pearl accessories shining like her blue-grey eyes in the moonlight. You probably wouldn't find any girl as beautiful and smart as she is. Maybe, just maybe, she could be my future wife. I can just imagine it now, having little Aussie children together! _Wait…..why am I thinking like this, mate?! She's just my friend, not my girlfriend/ wife/etc. _As I was daydreaming and arguing against my mind, she snapped me out of that state.

"Come on, Aussie! We need to get going. I don't have time for you to just stare at me all night. Get in the car." Well, _she's a feisty one alright, mate! God…..I need to stop thinking like this! _I hop onto the dark grey leather seat and I strap myself in and I tried to enjoy the ride. I keep having arguments with myself in my head, mate! _She's so perfect; I don't know how to explain it! But….she's only a friend, though. But, what if she was my wife….GOD stop thinking like that, Steve! Get your act together._

"Hey, Steve…..are you alright? You haven't spoken since we got into the car. You're not sick, are you, mate?" I broke away from my state and I glance back at her. She turns her head in my direction and looks at me dead straight in the eye. _Mate, those eyes…..GOD!_ I start to stutter as I answer her question.

"O-oh, I'm alright. D-don't worry. It's j-just t-that it's c-cold in here…..y-yeah." Sydney cocks her head to the side in confusion, but reaches over and turns the heat on. Okay, actually, I was hot to begin with. Now that she turned it up, it feels like the Outback on a hot day, mate_! I just have to stand it for 5 minutes. I can do that…..right, mate?_

"There, mate! That better? It looks like you're sick….are you sure you can go to dinner? I mean, look at yourself! Your whole face is beat red, mate! Let's turn back and head home. Maybe we do this ano-…"

"No! It's alright! I'm just getting a bit hot n-now. Or maybe…..it's probably love sick, I guess, mate." Sydney looks back at me. Her face was shock and she was horrified. She continues to drive to the Outback. _Why did that slip off of my tongue, mate!?_ Her face turns into a questionable look.

"Oh…who is this girl you're with_?" Oh God…I need to make something up, mate! It's not the right time to tell her. Because I think I'm in…l-love._

"Her? She doesn't matter! I didn't mean lovesick in that terminology. So, how's your night going, mate?" She notices that I completely change the subject, but brushes it off like it was an ant crawling up her shirt.

"It's fine…" That was all she said. Okay, a few more words would've been nice, but alright, mate. We sat in silence the rest of the drive there.

**Time: 6:57 pm**

**Location: The Outback (Restaurant) **

**Sydney's POV**

Well, mate; we finally arrived at the Outback. I turn the keys, took them out, and I put them in my wallet. While I was putting the keys away and getting myself ready, the unexpected happens. Steve rushes to the other side of the car to my door and opens it up. I look at him shocked with disbelief. _Why would he do that, mate? Maybe I should call Laura and ask her if it's normal for him to do such gentlemen-like ways towards others. _Steve takes out his hand, waiting for me to accept his offer. I accept it and I sprung out of the car. I slam the door, because that piece of ol' junk is stupid and has to make me slam the door in order for it to close all the way. Steve looks at me, utterly concerned. I just shake my head and told him it was fine.

We enter through the doors into the restaurant, satisfied. There wasn't anyone in line to be seated and the restaurant wasn't that overly crowded. We stood at the podium for a moment and a guy came rushing towards where we are. From what I can tell in the dimmed lighting, he had bright emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows, but Steve's eyes were a darker green and had thinner eyebrows compared to the waiter. The guy has bright blonde hair, seeming shinny when under the light. But, in Steve's and the waiter's appearances, they seem…..related somehow, mate!

" 'Ello young couple and welcome to the Outback. I am Arthur and I'll be your waiter for tonight." I can sense a strong British accent in his voice. _A Brit working at the Outback!? Well, you do see Americans work here, so why not Brits, mate? _Steve looks at him with shock. _Does he know this guy?_

"Wait, when you mean Arthur, you mean Arthur Kirkland, right mate?" The waiter, who is now named Arthur, steps back and glares at Steve with much disbelief_. I guess they know each other, but how, mate? They do look related some way or another….._Steve runs around the podium and almost ran into the gentleman-like waiter. Arthur stuck his hand out, outstretched, and Steve gladly accepted his handshake and he turns back towards me.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to her." Steve leans into Arthur's ear and whispers something that I can't even hear and Arthur nods his head. _Gee, what did Steve whisper into that guy's ear? Why?_ My mind was left in a whirlwind of questions that'll probably never be answered. Steve finally walks over towards me, with Arthur trailing behind. Arthur speaks up.

"Why 'ello miss! My name's Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. Steve is actually my step-brother. I could tell you were confused and curious about how we looked alike. I grew up in Britain and Steve has grown up in Australia so we haven't seen each other in years. Even though we grew up far from each other, we are still step-brothers, and always will be." Steve nods his head in agreement. Arthur took out his hand and grabs my hand gently. He lands a soft, gentle kiss and looks back at Steve, his face immediately turning as red as a tomato. I look back at him as well and notice those features as well. _What's going on with him? It's not that hot in here. Or was it that hand kiss his half-brother gave to me. I don't know why he would be jealous, we're just friends. _

"Hey, mate! You take your hands off of her! Especially those lips of yours! You're in a restaurant for God's sake! And a waiter! God, you don't just touch a woman like that, mate!" Steve was in a fit of anger and…jealousy? I can't tell, mate! Arthur just glares back at him, shocked and apologetic. I felt bad for the Brit. I have to do something. I'll stop the fight like this.

"Steve! What's wrong with you tonight? Your face was burning up in the car, now it's even redder because your own half-brother just only greeted me properly with a kiss on a hand. That's the way a gentleman introduces to a lady. Just please stop whatever is going on with you and behave. That was so childish, mate! Just….stop it now!" Steve was still red, but from what, I don't know. He was completely stunned. _I guess he learned his lesson to never act that way in public._ Arthur decides to cut right through the turbulent atmosphere and changes the subject.

"Anyways, sorry for that entire argument that you were in, miss. So, I will show you guys to your table. I hope it suits you guys for tonight." I gave him a slight nod and Steve glares at him with much hatred. Arthur suddenly looks at his clipboard he has on his podium. He looks back at us with a sorry look on his face. "Well, it looks like I will not be your waiter for this evening. This is due to the table you are seated at. Your waiter will be Francis for tonight." When he said his name, he mutters something under his breath and shows quite a disgust look upon his face_. There must be something wrong with that guy, mate. I wonder why he hates him so much…._Arthur just turns back to us and grins. He then took out two menus from the cabinet and leads us to our table.

"Here's your table. Your waiter will be here soon enough. Also, here are your menus. I hope you enjoy tonight's dinner." Arthur bows down and strolls down the aisle to another table to take their order. I get settle into my seat and scan through the menu. I look over the menu to see Steve, looking through his menu, but he doesn't look like his usually happy-go-lucky self. He must still have a grudge for his step-brother, mate. If I were a guy in this point, I guess I can get why he would do that and hate him. I try to change the clouded atmosphere a bit.

"So, what are you planning on getting, Steve?" He just stares at me for a few moments and finally answers.

"I guess I'll get ribs. Everything on here doesn't seem like real, authentic Australian meals." I sigh and I roll my eyes.

"I'm planning on getting steak, since I already had my homemade fish and chips for lunch. It actually looks good." Steve just nods his head and sets his menu down and closes it. I did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, a guy in, what seems to be the same outfit Arthur was wearing, comes dancing down the aisle like it was the world was coming to an end and has to dance as much as he can so that memory can be cherished and live inside of him for eternity. It seems like Steve saw him as well as he's now dancing like a ballerina towards our table. Well, I guess this is our waiter for this evening, mate. I can just see a sign in my mind reading, 'Welcome to Hell! Please enjoy your evening.' Great! The crazy waiter stops musically at our table and bows to us.

"Bonjour and welcome to the Outback. I hope you enjoy our evening here. I am your wonderful waiter, Francis. I will be serving you for this evening. What would you-…" His flirtatious-like French accent unexpectedly stops and he stares at me with a twinkle in his eyes. _That's definitely from the lighting, mate! No eyes just twinkle while looking upon a woman. _

"Why this woman! She….she's gorgeous. Looks like you have a lucky woman to fill your life with happiness, young man. You must be married, no?" Steve and I stare at each other. I feel my face getting hotter and Steve's has already turned a ripe tomato red. _He must get hot in enclosed places easily._ We both stare at each other astonished. Steve broke from our stares and pipes up.

"No no no, mate! It's not what it looks like! We're jus-…" The Frenchman cut him off.

"Oui! I understand. You two are dating, no? I can see it now, you two holding hands and being married. Oh, it makes my heart skip a beat listening to those church organs playing at a wedding." I went right through this French guy's imagination and I rejected.

"No! Sir, we are just friends. Now, may you please just take our order? It's getting hot in here and I would like to get out of here as soon as possible." Francis looks like he just killed someone and now how a guilty look on his face. But, that only lasted for a moment. His expressions turn back to a flirtatious grin.

"Oui! I am very sorry for this, mademoiselle. Excusez-moi for my behavior. Now, back to what I was supposed to say, I will be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?" I give Steve my 'I-give-you-permission' look and he caught on. He spoke up.

"Yes, mate! I would like water."

"I would like water as well, Francis. May we order our food as well?" The Frenchman nods his head and I continue. "I would like the Rump steak, please. What do you want, mate?" Steve looks at Francis and sighs.

"I'll have the ribs, please." Francis spins around like a ballerina and gives him a huge grin.

"Oui, oui! I will be right back with your drinks." He takes our menus and strolls down the aisle, surprisingly, like a normal human being. I shift in my seat and I glance at Steve.

"Hey, mate. I need to make a phone call outside. Could you please stay here and tell the waiter I'll be back. I'm just worried about leaving Laura by herself in my house. She can set things on fire easily, mate. I'll be back." Steve slightly smiles as I get out of my seat.

I head outside and I pull out my phone. I dialed Laura's number and put the phone to my ear. After a few moments, Laura finally picks up.

"Hey Sydney! How's your date been going?" Laura asks teasingly. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Laura, for the millionth time, I'm not on a date. It's just a get together with our guest. Nothing really special. So, I'm guessing you haven't burnt down the house yet, right mate?" Laura just chuckles.

"Of course not, silly! Why would I do that?"

"Because when you cook, things catch on fire and it spreads. Where did you go to eat?"

"I haven't been out for dinner yet. I was thinking of inviting Elizabeta to dinner at Steak 'n Shake. We love to go there often when you're not home." Laura pauses and exclaims.

"Oh gosh! Look at the time. Elizabeta told me to go over to the diner at this time. I better get going. See you when you get back, Syd. Good luck with your date. Also, call me when you're on your way home. Remember that!" Before I could yell at her, she hangs up on me. _Something seems fishy here… _I put my phone in my wallet and look out over the horizon. I notice the sun setting over the invisible line going straight across the world around me. I see dark blues, purples, oranges, yellows, and blacks splashing over the sky like a pretty sunset on a canvas. I wish Steve could see this amazing view. I shake my head and I walk back inside the dimmed restaurant.

I head back to my table, where Steve looks up as I come to sit down. His blank expression on his face turns into a gleeful look. He unexpectedly asks a question out of the blue.

"Hey Syd. So, I was ever curious. I know it's a random question, but…do you have any experience with love? You know…u-um how to get a girl to like m-me. I've like this one girl since I've first laid eyes on her and…..I don't think she notices my feelings towards her. Could you give me some tips on how to win her love?" I look at him, astonished_. Out of all the questions in the world, he had to choose one about love? Well, the guy needs help. I can tell. He must really want this girl, whoever she is. She should actually open her eyes to see how handsome this guy is. I mean, he's very cute and handsome. I kind of feel something every time I'm around him, but I'm not sure what it is, though. Wait…..if my stomach flips around him, my face gets beat red when he does something…maybe….just maybe….I think I'm in…_

"Um….Syd? Mate? Are you still there?" Steve waves his hand in front of my face. I quickly snap out of my state and I answer his question.

"R-right. I don't really have any experience with love, but I can still help you. I've had crushes in the past, but they all rejected me. I do have one now, but I'm pretty sure he'll reject me as well. So how to get a girl to like you, huh mate?" He nods his head frantically_. Maybe I should use things that'll impress me and to see if this test works._ "Well, you're in luck. I'll use myself in this explanation. One way to impress a girl and get her to like you is to first, be kind and caring towards her. Don't ever cheat on her. Don't be mean to her, and _do not_. I repeat, _do not _ever stop caring for her, mate. She'll love you for life if you don't cause a lot of arguments and fights. Just be kind and gentle with her. She's just like a kitten. She will be kindhearted, sweet, fragile, and cute. But, when you are mean to her or anything like that, she'll become a wild cat. She'll hate you, scratch you, harm you, and be afraid of you." Steve looks a bit satisfied, but he looks like he needs more ideas. So, I continue. "Alright. Now the behavior part of the lesson is done. Now to talk about things she likes. Find out what she likes. For example, me! My favorite type of music is rock. Maybe buy her a rock CD or any genre of music she enjoys listening. My favorite color is black and red. Maybe buy her or make her something that has her favorite color in it, mate. The possibilities are endless. Maybe favorite foods, favorite bands, etc. etc." Steve finally looks like he has everything planned to make this girl happy. I feel proud of myself to help out a guy in need for a soul mate. I can see why Laura likes to do this with every person she meets. A few moments later, Francis comes back with our drinks_. It took him that long to get drinks? He better bring out our food in the next 5 minutes or I'll starve to death, mate!_

"Oui! Here are your drinks. Your food will be out very shortly. Je suis désolé for how long it took to get your drinks. Please forgive me." He bows down and I forgave him. He nods his head and heads back towards the kitchen. Steve and I sat in silence for a few minutes and Francis pops out of nowhere with our food. _God I'm so hungry!_

"Here are your ribs, monsieur." The Frenchman sets down Steve's food gently and reaches his hand to grab my plate. "And here is your Rump steak, mademoiselle." He gently sets down my plate. Gosh, it looks so good! My plate has my medium-sized steak with chips, sliced potatoes, and a little salad to go with it. I quickly took my fork and dug right in. Steve took his fork and slowly eats his food. I notice his behavior and I correct mine, mimicking his slower eating habits.

**Time: 8:24 pm**

**Location: Sydney's Car**

**Steve's POV**

We are now in Sydney's car, ready to leave the Outback parking lot. My dinner was pretty good, even if the food was original, authentic Australian food. They did pretty well. I am pretty thankful Sydney used herself as an example for my 'finding love' lesson so I can impress her. During the evening at the restaurant, she did tell me a lot about herself. Her favorite thing to do is draw, read, explore, and write stories. She also loves to watch anime and read manga, my favorite past time as well. We do have lots in common. Now, back to where we are. Sydney is on the phone with Laura and seems to be concerned about something. Either that or her friend is making up some prank on her. In that case, it'll never happen to her because I'll save her and hope to win her love! Sydney hangs up and slides her phone in her wallet and turns towards me, very concerned.

"Hey, mate. I sense that Laura is planning a prank on us when we get back. I hope that we come prepared for them to attack and we defend right away. Just be ready when that happens." I nod my head in agreement and we pull into the driveway.

**Time: 8:43 pm**

**Location: Sydney's House**

**Laura's POV**

I had out my binoculars and was peering through the window with them. Then, something moved. I took the binoculars away and saw Sydney's car pull up. I frantically whisper to Elizabeta, who was on the other side of the room.

"Lizzie! They're here! Get into your place. This prank will be the best." Elizabeta hid at the front door, hiding behind where the door will swing open. I hid in my hamper, the best place to be when my fit full of laughter will go off. I still have to help though. My job comes later after Elizabeta starts off the opening.

*Now ladies and gentlemen reading this chapter! I'll be doing each character in their point of view a lot. So it may seem the same thing happens, but it's just in another's POV. Thank you for wasting 10 seconds of reading this and let's get on with the show!*

**Time: 8:45 pm**

**Location: Behind Sydney's Front Door**

**Elizabeta's POV**

_Well, now I'm hiding behind the door with my iron skillet in my right hand, and my left hand against the wall. I can't be seen at this point. I mean, there's no window where I'm hiding at, but when they open the door and try to close it, they'll see me. I better act quickly. _All of the sudden, I see the door heading in my direction, making an ugly squeaking noise as it opens. _Now, here's my chance!_ I grab my skillet with both of my hands and bounce out of my hiding place and raise my skillet like I was playing batter at a baseball game. And then….._conk_! I swung my skillet! I had shut my eyes through that and I open one eye to open and I see Sydney's body on the ground, still breathing, but unconscious. Steve just bulges his eyes open at the sight. I quickly did a guilty chuckle and I jump up high and swung from above. Steve's body fell to the hardwood floor with a _thud. _I rush into Laura's room and told her this part of the plan was successful. Laura pops up from the hamper and gets out of it. She nods her head and tells me to drag them into Sydney's bedroom.

**Sydney's POV**

Steve and I walk up our white-washed stairs and I grab the house keys out of my wallet and I put the key in and turn it. I look next to me, where Steve is looking aimlessly at the pretty flower boxes that I have up. I smile and I open the door up. After that, all I could remember was an image of some figure with a…..skillet? This 'skillet' landed right in my head, and all I could see was darkness.

**Steve's POV**

So, as we were walking up the stairs and onto the porch, I was staring at how beautiful the flowers in her flowerbox were. Especially growing flowers in the beginning of October mate! She opens the door and I snap out of looking at the flowers. Next thing, right before my eyes, Sydney is on the ground, unconscious. I stare at her body, filled with horror_. Who could've done this, mate! I mean, the person I love just fell on the floor. What do I do? _I look next to her body and see a figure. I try to make out how this person looks. All I got was it was a girl, long hair, something on the side of her head, and a freaking skillet! _What?! _I stare at her with horror. She almost killed my beloved! Next thing I know, out from the corner of my eye, I see that black skillet come in my direction. I tried to duck, but I guess it didn't work because after that, darkness washed over me.

**Time: 9:03 pm**

**Location: Sydney's Bedroom**

**Laura's POV**

I set up the bed, getting everything ready. I made the bed all messed up and I thought to myself, _this, my friend, will be the best prank yet!_ I hear the door open and Elizabeta comes in with the two bodies, being drug on the ground. Elizabeta was huffing and puffing. She glares at me, definitely a 'why-didn't-you-help-me?' glare. I sigh and flick my head into the direction right next to the bed. Elizabeta picks up the two by their arms and drags them over to the direction I made her put them. She lets the arms drop.

"Okay, so what's next, Laura?" I roll my eyes. _She seriously asks me that question, even though we've gone over the plan?!_ I keep staring at her and she finally made an, Oooooooh sound. Exactly! We got to our hands and knees and I start to take off Steve's suit, tie, and dress shirt underneath. Elizabeta slips Sydney's shoes off and tries to take off her dress, but is struggling a bit. I come over there and help her out. It took us a minute or two, but we managed to take it off. All that was shown of Sydney was her accessories, her bra, and her undergarments. I go back to Steve's motionless body and start to take off his pants, shoes and socks. Man, I guess he shaves his chest and back. Looking at him, he's actually quite muscular. It's probably due to being out in the jungles, forests, deserts, etc. All that was left on him was his underwear. I went over to Sydney's body and I help Elizabeta take off the necklace and earrings. She did the bracelet part herself. Now, Sydney has her bra and undergarments on. Elizabeta and I look at each other. I guess I read her mind and she read my mind because our hands went straight for Sydney's bra. We stripped it and we toss that and all the other clothes into a corner. Elizabeta ran off and came back speedy quick with a cup of water. She drops the water onto the bed. Now the plans rolling along smoothly!

I decided to pick up Syd's body, because I'm too weak to carry a guy like that. I throw her onto her soft and comfortable bed, pushing her to the left side of the bed and making her face towards the right. Elizabeta comes up to me, with Steve in her arms and she throws him onto the other side of the bed, making him face towards Sydney. I go back to messing up the bed, like a tornado just came by. Elizabeta and I snicker and we took everything out of the room that'll leave evidence that we were here. I thought evilly to myself, _this'll be hilarious when they wake up at the same time and found out 'what happened'. I can't wait!_

**Alright, so sorry that this is quite long! I never thought it would have so many words. Well, find out what happens to the two in the next chapter of Encountering Your Own Country. Favorite and Follow the story or me! I would like some reviews from others out there. See what I can change and what is good. Thanks everyone who's reading this! :D Now, for the translations!**

**French**

**Je suis désolé: I'm sorry**

**Escusez-moi: Excuse me**

**Oui: Yes**

**Mademoiselle: Miss**

**Monsieur: Sir/Mr.**


End file.
